First Kiss
by Geeqad
Summary: Deku and Ochako spend some time winding down after a hard day's work of studying. Following some laughter, they find themselves getting closer than they ever had been to each other.


It had been a _long_ day for all of 1-A. Between Aizawa's ruthless training to enhance the capabilities of their quirks and the additional study that he'd demanded from them, to say that they were mentally drained would be an understatement.

Not that this would get in the way of the heroes in training. Even despite being up for an extensively long time, if one was to look through the many windows of Height's Alliance, the dorms for 1-A, several figures could still be made out from the darkness, their figures illuminated by dim lamplights.

Whilst some of the more academically enlightened members of the class had already decided to head to bed for the night, two figures could still be seen sitting together at the breakfast bar, hunched over their notes and chattering away, bouncing ideas and theories off one another.

"So," Deku elaborated from his stool next to Ochako, using his hands to demonstrate visually what he was describing, "If you were to tap the debris in this situation, it would relieve some immediate tension of the trapped bystander, but," he paused, grabbing his pencil to assist in the visualisation, "if you do that, then that might dislodge debris elsewhere, which could cause further injuries and involve more people."

"But if I didn't do that, how would we be able to assist this person?" Ochako asked, her pink cheeks puffing up in disagreement. "Assuming the villain has been taken down, or they're busy being handled by another hero, then how can I help them?"

Holding his hand to his chin, Deku pondered to himself, muttering quietly. Ochako recognised this habit of his, he tended to start doing so when a "mutter storm" was on the horizon, where he would get completely lost in thought as ideas bounced around in his head.

It was kind of cute, she thought to herself, when he got himself lost like this. Seeing him so focused on a thought process wasn't rare by any means, but she couldn't help but find herself smiling whenever it happened.

"Ah!" He realised he'd been muttering away to himself like a madman, turning to the girl next to him. "Sorry, force of habit…" He blushed, trailing off as his embarrassment took over.

"No worries!" Ochako smiled, patting him on the shoulder, "We've done enough today, don't you think? Let's go wind down a little before we call it a night." She suggested, looking towards the sofas in the common area.

Nodding, Deku began packing up his study materials, organising them into a pile for them to be filed later. Ochako followed suit, though her pile was much less organised, she noted.

"C'mon, Deku!" She grabbed his hand and lead him to the sofa excitedly. How she had this much energy left after how gruelling the day had been was beyond her, but she was excited to spend some time chilling out and having fun with her best friend.

Of course, there _was_ a certain set of thoughts going wild in the back of her mind, regarding her relationship with her best friend, but she chose to ignore those.

Or, at least, she attempted to, because now, holding his hand, feeling all the bumps and scars from his various escapades of subjugating villains when he didn't have the greatest control over his quirk, her heart went out to him, it really did – permanent reminders of one's failures were never pleasant, she assumed, but to have such massive visual scars…

She couldn't imagine how it felt to him.

But that didn't matter right now, she decided, as she plopped herself down on the sofa, patting the spot next to her to indicate where he should sit. Dropping himself down into the soft leather, he let himself sink into the material briefly, exhaustion overtaking him slightly as he sighed of relief.

"So, what do you wanna do?" The gravity girl asked, the temptation to snuggle up next to him almost overtaking her but she had to restrain herself.

"Dunno…" Deku said quietly, his eyes almost completely shut. He could feel his head dipping slightly but forced himself to stay awake, lest he accidently fall asleep on the (admittedly very pretty) girl next to him.

Tapping him gently on the forehead, Ochako wasn't taking that for an answer. "Ah, no you don't!" She smiled, retracting her hand. "I'm not gonna let you sleep just yet – let's have some fun!"

Slapping himself gently on his cheeks, he shook off some of the tiredness as he sat up. Reaching forward, he grabbed the remote and held it up, "Wanna watch something for a little bit?"

Nodding excitedly, she settled in, crossing her legs to make herself more comfortable as Deku flicked on the television.

Honestly, she wasn't even particularly paying attention to whatever had been put on. It had been some drama flick set in the mid-west, but that wasn't important to the heroine in training – she found herself completely absorbed in thought regarding what she actually thought of Deku.

Sure, she was certain that she had a crush on the boy in question, that much was certain. As much as her glowing cheeks would've liked to disagree with that statement, she couldn't deny it. Well, she could, but not to herself.

But was it actually love? It seemed far too soon for it to be something as significant as that.

But these feelings… there wasn't anything else that it could have been, was there?

"Uraraka!" Deku called out, snapping her out of her stupor, concern laid upon his face.

"Ah, sorry Deku!" She apologised, scratching behind her head in embarrassment. "I totally zoned out there! What's up?"

"I was just gonna say…" Deku chuckled slightly to himself, pointing towards the screen, "Doesn't that guy look a little like Iida?"

Casting her eyes towards the individual in question, Ochako had to cover her mouth to stop herself bursting out in laughter. The man was almost note for note identical with their class president, which his glasses shined to perfection and his stiff, almost robotic movements of his arms. She eventually let herself laugh loudly, with Deku following suit, the two of them laughing together.

Trying to get a hold of herself, Ochako reached forward, aiming to place her hand on the coffee table, however, she missed and instead started falling forwards towards the ground. In a panic, she immediately reached out behind her, grabbing the first thing she found, which happened to be Deku's t-shirt.

Only instead of being able to use it to keep herself from falling any further, she only succeeded in pulling him down with her, much to his shock.

Landing on top of the girl, Deku blushed immediately, the sound of the TV now completely ignored as a new situation presented itself to him. She'd been _really_ soft when he fell on her, but that observation was quickly pushed aside when he realised he might have caused her some pain.

Ochako, on the other hand, couldn't help but notice how _close_ the object of her affections had become in the heat of the moment, his face only mere centimetres away from her own. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as he grew flush with embarrassment. More than that, however, was the fact that at the angle she was currently looking at him from, she could see how well built he was under that rather plain t-shirt he was wearing, an insight which explain rather a lot, now that she thought of it.

"Uraraka, I'm sorry!" He immediately piped up, trying to avert his gaze from the girl below him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" She said, sitting up a little. "It was my fault we fell, after all!" She added, before laughing a little.

She then looked up to meet Deku's gaze, for it seemed far more focused than she'd seen previously. There was also something… tender about how he was looking at her.

"Deku?" She queried, tilting her head slightly. "What's u- "

She was cut off by the boy in question moving his head forward and placing his lips briefly upon her own, causing a shocked reaction from her initially before she melted into the kiss, her arms finding their way behind his neck as she pulled him closer.

They separated for a quick breath, their eyes glazed over as they stared deep into each other's eyes before moving back in for another kiss.

The kiss didn't last that long, however, as Ochako managed to catch a hold of herself and pulled away, cheeks exceptionally flush with red, to the point where she was convinced she was an even deeper shade of red that Deku.

"O-Ochako?" Deku stuttered. Clearly he'd been fully aware of what he'd been doing from the get-go, but that didn't stop him from being a particularly dark shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry!" She replied, standing up and rushing up the stairs as quickly as she could, her hands flapping away at her cheeks in a vague attempt to cool them down and hide her embarrassment.

Slamming the door to her room behind her, Ochako jumped into bed and wrapped the covers around herself, holding a pillow over her face to desperately hide herself as best as she could.

"…stupid Deku…" she muttered.

* * *

**Just a quick little oneshot! The headcanon was curtsey of the IzuOcha discord server, thank you so much for the idea! I had a lot of fun writing this.**


End file.
